creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archives Break the Worm Aw, thanks! :-D I'm glad to hear from you, and to hear that the worm situation is dying down. See, things like this are why I get aggravated when people brag about doing things electronically. "All patients' medical information can be easily accessed in the cloud!" "Oh, great, that means some hacker can access it easily! That's just great!" Because of this I've thought about having various teams in my comics do things old-school. For instance, I've decided that Basilisk issues a book with pertinent information to all its members. It's print only so that way hackers can't steal an electronic copy. I'll have to talk later because I have to go now. Raidra (talk) 20:59, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'm back! We joined my brother and his family to have a birthday dinner. They were up to visit yesterday too. I showed my brother a clip of Palossand in Pokemon Refresh and he found it hilarious that you can feed a sandcastle. I think you can upload Pokemon from games to Pokemon Showdown, meaning I'm not ruling out the chance of facing a freshly evolved Salamance when we face off. Yeah, they were cool. I also found out that Kukui's wife is a professor from a different game (I want to say Pokemon Rumble), which is interesting. Even though I didn't fully understand them, the cameos were great. I watched the Let's Play Pokemon Sun videos by JohneAwesome and TheJWittz. It was a sad week at church because a beloved old lady passed away recently (We got the message last Sunday morning, May 7th). She was a sweet and funny lady. The kiddies jokingly called her "The Toe-Crusher" because she'd jokingly act like she was going to hit their toes with her cane or her rollator (a sort of combination of rolling walker and seat) when she passed by. Things have generally gone well. It's supposed to be warmer this week, so I'll have to be careful doing any yardwork. It feels good to go outside and not have to worry about a cold air mask or a jacket. I hope things go well on your end. Raidra (talk) 01:10, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :I found a website that talks about all kinds of scams and how to avoid falling for them. Sometimes it's basic stuff, like never give your banking information over the phone. If that's true, then I agree that it should have been easily preventable. :"We have a new member. Go fetch me a couple binders from the storeroom." Basilisk members receive two books. The first is a blue book which contains information on all Basilisk members (name, aliases, rank, birthplace, occupation, contact information, and any special information) and any other necessary material (by-laws, notes on subdivisions, etc.). The other is a black book, similar to the Bingo Books in Naruto, which lists information about opponents. I've thought of an interesting development for the next issue. The superheroines Ultra Kate and Karate Kate, along with their allies, go to confront Dart Tongue alias Gerard Ripley. After their confrontation ends in a stalemate, Dart Tongue turns to leave, but the Super Kates ask, "Hey, how do you become a member of Basilisk?" Most of the people there are shocked at how blatant they are at attempting to become double agents, but Ripley chuckles and replies, "Very well. I'll reward your chutzpah." He knows that they have sterling character, he appreciates their honesty and boldness, and he knows they're able to handle Basilisk members who might go rogue and attack their comrades or, even worse, innocent people, so he grants their request. Shortly afterward they receive their blue book and a black book along with a gift from Ripley (a Tony Stewart collectible since Ultra Kate had mentioned being a fan of the racer during their confrontation). :"The Pokedex says it's a vengeful entity that feeds on the life-force of those who become buried in its sand." "Well, aren't you just cute, with your little shovel and everything! Here, have a bean!" ~Palossand squeals in delight as hearts fly from its top~ No, both people have to be on-line. One time I lost a battle because I got knocked offline, so as soon as I could I went back and asked, "Could we play again so I can lose honestly?" The player obliged and I did indeed lose honestly. :-D How about ten tonight? That'll give me some time to play with my aunt's Yorkie. Remember, the name's ToxicRaidraLady. I'm looking forward to it too! :Thank you. That's the truth. I noted that it's sad news for us, but really we should be happy because she's in a better place and not in pain anymore. :That's good. Earlier today I tackled the rest of the thistles in the front side garden; the back yard will have to wait. Hopefully things will improve. I'll be praying as always. Good luck on the job hunt! See you shortly (hopefully). Raidra (talk) 01:04, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, Brady the Yorkie decided he doesn't want to play after all, so I'm ready when you are. Raidra (talk) 01:23, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I can relate because nearly two hours ago the power cut out. :-0 Luckily it didn't last too long. Thank you, I appreciate that. Sounds good to me! Um...how about 6:00 PM Eastern Time? We could try for sometime next week. Catch you later! :-D https://img0.etsystatic.com/103/0/9687328/il_570xN.956090404_q7hy.jpg Raidra (talk) 23:55, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey, how's it going? Mom's been doing well, though she has some aches and pains she's been dealing with. I've just finished working on Jeong Do, the Korean offshoot of Basilisk. Hit Hailey back when you can. We'd both love to hear from you. Take care and God bless. Raidra (talk) 21:31, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Long time gone Hey! I had to search the world in order to find my login info. First off I'd like to apologise for having not been on steam to speak with you. Sadly I can't run it anymore and I haven't been able to find another means of getting ahold of you. It was taking me a long time to get back into my wiki account, and then I remembered that I could probably find it from one of my comments on your creepypasta. Which I did xD I knew my password, just not my username, silly me. How have you been? I hope you have been well and again, I am so sorry! PastaMeCreepy (talk) 16:53, May 16, 2017 (UTC) : Ah! How'd I forget about that! Though I'll probably have to make another, I've never been too good with login info xD I'll make one so that we can talk privately, as I understand not wishing to talk where everyone can see. That is if you actually want to talk about it. ^^ I'm very happy that you have something to help you see the silver lining, because life can get really rough, and as humans, silver linings is all we really have. : I wish you luck on finding a job, and I know it will happen! Storms are horrible, and I hope that things go okay! This may be a dumb question, which makes sense because I'm not the smartest tool in the shed, but is there a reason you unplug your electronics during storms? : I'm happy to hear this! I hope that your anxiety continues to improve. That is amazing, Vroom! I've been forcing myself to write more as well, and I'm happy to see that you've been getting some done! I'm really happy for you :) I'll have to go on a reading marathon of your work, which I still want to narrate when I finally get the nerve to start that channel. Your work is really good, and I can't wait to read it. : I've been amazing to be honest. As I've said, I've been forcing myself to write more, though not nearly as much as you have gotten done. I have a short story chilling there, almost done, but I'm afraid to continue it. It seems I have an issue with rushing my work, everything happens way too fast, so I don't want to complete it and then see that it's complete crap.. again. xD : I'm still the same old me, which I think drives my boyfriend crazy. He's on a mission to help me out of my depression and anxiety, bless his heart. But... as crazy as it sounds, he has helped me quite a lot. Usually when in a relationship I would freak out the time before meeting them in person and end things, but I didn't with him. And I got to meet him :D He took me out, and I think because of him being there, me seeing him, I didn't have a panic attack, for the first time ever. So it seems that if anyone is going to help me, even just a little, it'll be him. That aside and another comment on my writing life, I actually have a couple creepypasta ideas in mind, but it will probably be a while before I post them. xD : My laptop would lag out when I tried using Steam, sadly. Though it's not dead, so I mostly use it for writing and Skype. I haven't turned it on since the last time it crashed though, from Steam opening itself. So I'll have to turn it on and uninstall, I think. I mainly use my main desktop though, which ironically also can't run steam xD It won't even let games download, so it's like my minecraft/youtube/skype computer. xD : No new anime, though I do need to pick it back up again. It's nice talking to you again! And sorry for the overly long message. I will get back on that site as soon as I can so we can talk privately, if you wish. PastaMeCreepy (talk) 22:57, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Awesome Birthday" Message So I meant to send this message yesterday but I was all partied out. I went out to eat at my dad's friend's resturant and I had a buffalo chicken pizza and instead of a cake, I had Strawberry Rhubarb Pie. In other words, I had a great birthday. I recently finished playing the first chapter of Bendy and The Ink Machine since it was free to download on GameJolt. I'm not going to spoil anything plotwise in case you haven't played it but I thought it was legitamatly terrifying, even when playing it in the day time. I also like the graphics so far have a limited colour scheme (beige, black, and sometimes white) which made it seem like I was in an old movie. If I had the money, I would get the second chapter. I really like how they handled the chapter prices. Making the first chapter free was a neat idea as it can act as a little sampler for the people who aren't sure if it's a game they would get into. I think if you're going to split a game into chapters that's probably a good way to go, as long as the price of the other chapters isn't too out there. After Yuki guesses Hiroki's last name incorrectly, Shiro asks who she really is. Yuki says, “I um eh uh you see it’s uh,” before bolting out of the apartment with her shoes in hand. A few minutes later, she finds herself a good distance away from the apartment building. She puts on her shoes and takes a moment to catch her breath. As she’s doing so, she wonders what time it is. She takes out her phone and looks at the screen to see that it says 11:30. She quietly gasps and says, “Oh crap! I’m supposed to be at Kathy’s workplace by now!”. She says that on Fridays, Kathy is allowed to take longer breaks compared to the rest of the work week. Because of this, her and Kathy usually meet up on Fridays to spend a good amount of time together. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:00, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "3rd Rock from The Tokyo" Message "You know how she's wronging a bunch of people right now? Hotel Lady and Apartment Guy? Well, what if at the end of the story she enters a room for something, turns on the light to see and they are all there to confront her?" Holy crap! That's a great idea! It reminds me of this scene from 3rd Rock From The Sun where a character is confronted by all of his past girlfriends and he's all like "Gah!" for each one he looks at. Since the outline is barely past the first act, I'm not sure of where this scene will go but I'll definitely consider adding it. I'm also thinking about making Kenji a girl. I'll keep the name and say that her parents wanted a boy. I think this might be a good idea because it might make the story seem a bit more fresh. A lot of popular love stories involve a guy and a girl as the main couple and I feel like if I make the couple both female, it might make the story seem a bit more fresh if that makes sense. So I've been doing more work on my Sunny Hill Farms pasta. Here's the latest version if you haven't read it already. So I'm currently on the part where the protagonist comes across the job listing for Sunny Hill Farms on Craigslist. Now I'm trying to decide on two things for the next part. One, should the protagonist summarize what the listing says? Or Two, read the listing word for word? I asked Raidra about this and this is what she had to say: "I like how you had the character acknowledge Craigslist's reputation. As for whether the narrator should read the ad word for word or summarize it, I could see it going either way. Summarizing it would give it an informal feel, but reciting it verbatim might give it an urban legend feel." If you're making a game, this is a good rule of thumb to follow. Is your game episodic? If yes, make the first episode free and have every other episode after cost the customer somewhere under ten dollars. If no, release the full game the first time around. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:34, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello! So a couple of days ago, I completed the first act of Sunny Hill Farms! Tonight, I plan to work on the second act of the story. The beginning of the second act has the protagonist (James) getting ready to go to Sunny Hill Farms. I'll add in a detail where he says he packed a steak knife for protection as that was the closest thing he had to a pocket knife at the time. I also added a few things to the plot outline of the Kenji and Yuki story. I'll explain more in my next message. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:44, May 29, 2017 (UTC) It's Me Again! Hi Doom! So on June 5th, I sent you an email and I haven't recieved a response since then. Did I send it to the right email address? Is everything okay? If you see this message, feel free to get back to me as soon as possible. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) You've been showcased! You were selected for one of my random writer's showcases, you can read your own showcase here . Reply to "Congrats! You Survived the Apocalypse! You Get a Gold Star!" Message I'm glad to hear you're okay. Raidra told me a little bit about what's been going on and I'm sorry to hear about that. Hopefully things turn around in the future. I just got back from vacation and the hotel I stayed at can be summed up by this one movie scene: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hplpQt424Ls) Other than that, I had a great time. I've been doing quite a bit of work on a few projects such as the plot outline for Kenji and Yuki and Sunny Hill Farms. For Kenji and Yuki, I split the plot outline up into chapters, as I plan to have the story structured like a chapter book. Speaking of Kenji and Yuki, I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should make Kenji a girl. I feel like if I make Kenji a girl, it might help the story stand out a bit more. I've also been expanding on the existing character sheets for the story and I've added as few new ones as well. As for Sunny Hill Farms, I'm currently on the second act of the story. Part of this section has the protagonist (who I decided to name James), go to the titular Sunny Hill Farms after getting the job and meet with Becky and her husband Roy in person. I included the plot outline for Kenji and Yuki in the email but I'm not sure if I included the Google Docs file for Sunny Hill Farms in there. If I didn't, I can send it to you. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:01, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Scissor Tongue- the new Dick Tracy villain That used to happen to me all the time. I'd ask someone, "Did you get my email?" and no, it never made it. Oh, my gosh, I remember those countdowns! I have a lot of thoughts and memories about those. If you have no objections, I'll share one every message (like a bad hostage negotiation or something). The lists on that page are well-compiled, though seeing Oldboy listed as "Old Boy 2003" made me die a little inside. Yeah, I don't like that Hostel was number one either. Here's something I don't get. They talked about the tendon slicing scene and how even crew members were unsettled, but then they talked about the guy getting revenge in the bathroom. I mistakenly thought that was the moment (since that's what they ended the segment with), so I wondered why did they pick that (a moment of revenge that the audience presumably wanted to see) as the scariest moment instead of the tendon slicing. Parts of that countdown made it seem like they were just sucking up to Eli Roth (since he was a commentator and had a couple movies on that list). They talk about the leg shaving scene from Cabin Fever when they should be asking, "Why in blazes is she shaving her legs? She's infected with a disease and people are ending up dead all around her, and she decides, 'Hey, it's time for some grooming!'? This makes zero sense. Can't this guy do anything other than cheap shock value?" If they had realized, "Hey, this guy's a hack who does things just for shock value," they could've had a better countdown. Gah, I don't like the splatterfilm genre... Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. You try to get a drink, and suddenly life becomes a Bounty commercial. It's bad enough when you spill your own food or drink, but I think it's worse when you spill someone else's. It was actually Mom's soup I had spilled (because I was trying to pour the leftover soup in a bowl to be refrigerated). I felt bad about it, but she was very patient and understanding about it, and there was still plenty of soup left. One of these days I'm going to do a blog or thread about the time I had what I call a slasher film headache, which is a headache so bad it makes you want to scream like a character in a slasher film. "AHHH! Oh, dear G-d! NOOOO!!" To end on a cheerier note than that, here are a couple of short videos I found hilarious. Raidra (talk) 18:40, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm, Hailey's signature looks different... ~looks closely~ Oh, hey, it's Vroom! Welcome back! ;-) :That's okay; I know how busy things can get. Thanks for staying in touch! :-D Hopefully you can get a break soon, and maybe we can play a game or have a nice conversation. Also, hopefully Stimpy won't try to read you a bedtime story. By the way, this morning we had our second blackout in a fortnight. It didn't last long, but I just wanted to let you know that if I don't respond to something for a while, that's probably the reason. Hopefully we won't have another one for a while. The irony is Creeparoni included a story I wrote about a blackout in a video and I've experienced two since then. Raidra (talk) 16:46, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "So Much to Do. So Little Time" Message It's okay. Take as much time as you need to sort everything out. I'm not in a big hurry to finish everything and I'm having Raidra look over some of my work as we speak. I've been doing a lot of research on Japanese culture for Kenji and Yuki. For example, one of the things I plan on doing is have Yuki partly act as a guide for readers to understand a bit more about the culture of the setting. For example, there's one part of the story where Yuki forgets to take her shoes off and hears the voice of her dad in her head scolding her for not taking her shoes off. Yuki says, “As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I looked down and noticed that I forgot to remove my shoes. I quickly jumped back as I could practically hear my dad’s gruff voice echoing in my head and reprimanding me for this.” She then says, “You might think that he was overreacting a bit but here’s the thing. From an early age, people around here were taught to remove their shoes before entering a building like a house or an apartment, especially if they had tatami mat flooring, which were supposedly quite difficult to maintain.” [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:27, July 8, 2017 (UTC)